


Dracula Teeth

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Blood, M/M, Possible smut, Red Velvet, References to Arctic Monkeys, TLSP - Freeform, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform, Vampire Hunter, night club, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe
Summary: Miles is sent by his watcher Zack to investigate a Night club with suspicious activity. Miles instead meets a handsome man at the bar little does he know of the future that this man will bring.





	1. Threatening Behavior

The cab was fast as it passed car after car. My head lay against the condensation coated window. It was cold on my cheek. Cars seemed blurred and lights shined in strange designs through the rain drops. I rubbed my palms on my legs feeling more nervous then ever. I regretted listening to my mate Zack and his wild suggestion of me going to this club. This club in particular that is. Finally the crapped cabby came to a halt. Nodded as I paid the driver who had been blasting the cure way over the top for my taste. I stepped out onto the brisk night holding my dark jacket closer to my thin frame. Fuck it's cold. I looked to my watch. He should be here. I took one last look at the street then back to the club in front of me. The sign on the outside was self explanatory. It read B A R in red font. I looked around me the usual paranoia setting in. Here I go.  
The club was filled with all sorts. Young couple just having a night out, people at the bar whispering things into eachother ears trying to rile eachother up, older men surrounded by women draped all over them, and middle aged women in fur coats and pearls tangling around their wrinkled necks, drinking martinis trying to forget there husbands in the company of a younger version of them. The muggy, stale cigarette smoke smelling venue radiated one word and one word only. Sex. From the red velvet seats and carpets to the red glow of the lights and glowing candles. The alcohol in everyone's system driving them up the wall just looking for action. I mad my way through the crowd to the bar. I rubbed my hands on my pants once more and scanned the crowd once more. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I looked down to the new message. 

Have you spotted him yet Kane?

I sighed as I read it, looking around once more I typed. 

No not yet, I'll keep you posted Zack. 

I hoped it wouldn't buzz again tonight as I placed the object back into my pocket. I tapped my fingered on the glossy bar and nervously tapped my boot. I must have caught the bartender attention as he came over with a grin.  
  "And what will you be having tonight sir?" The well dressed bartender asked. His hair greased up and clear skin. He  seemed new to the job and nervous. The odd lighting casting strange shadows on his face. I went to order.  
  "Yeah, I'll have-"  
  "He'll have a margarita Jamie, so will I" said a deep and smooth voice from behind me. Slowly I turned to its source. And then, there he stood the man I had been searching all evening for. His dark long hair in contrast to his fair skin. His dark eye drilled holes straight through me and I felt like milk chocolate on the verge of melting. There stood Alex Turner, the man I had to kill before the evening was over.


	2. A taste of honey

There he was Alex Turner. He stared at me with a smirk. His hazel eyes boring right through me. My mouth became dry and my heart beat faster. Fucking hell. He was absolutely breath taking. If I was a fool or in a different situation I'd say I was instantly head over heels. But I knew why I was here, what my job was. Smiled shyly at him.   
"Hi, sorry for randomly joining you. I'm Alex, Alex Turner. And you are?" He said talking the seat beside me. He was so close. My breath hitched as our knees bumped together. His very voice sent vibrations down my spine and through my whole body as he spoke.   
"It's quite alright, I'm Miles Kane" I said extending my hand. He took it eagerly. His face an up turned smile gently being creased by the red glow. His eyes searched my face as mine searched his.   
"I don't think I've ever seen your face here before. I'm very good with faces" he said placing his hand back down onto the cold countertop. His long lashes casting shadows on his face. What a beautiful creature.   
"I'm a bit new in town I suppose. I heard about this place from someone. Thought I'd check it out. They said it would be good for me. Not sure about that though" his eyes met mine once more. The heat in the room seemed to rise. The dancing bodies around us seemed to fade away, that was, till the bartender came back with the drinks.  
"Here you are Mr Turner" he thanked the man as he walked off.   
"He's one of the nice ones. Just hired him recently. A family man" I nodded mock furrow my brows as if I didn't already know the answer from the files I had.   
"Hired? As in you own this establishment?" He shook his head with a ginger smile.   
"No no, more of a general manger. Make sure everything is going to plan. Everyone is playing be the rules" he reached over with his hand. Suddenly I felt a fight or flight instinct kick in and I held still and ready for what was about to happen next"Also I forgot to say. This is a very lovely jacket you are wearing Mr Kane" I blushed as I felt his forefingers holding the jacket.   
"Uh, Miles is fine, and thanks" I smiled looking down in my glass "Must be tough work though. Having to keep a place together. Never really getting to let go. Relax. Unwinded if you will. Never a moment alone" I said looking up into his eyes deeply. His eyes looked hungry and full of lust. It scared me.   
"Oh I have plenty of those" he said through a hushed voice. His hand slid to the top of my own. I felt something cold run against my palm. I closed my eyes from the contact that almost seemed to much. Suddenly I phone started ringing. My eyes fluttered open to see Alex reaching for his pocket with his free hand. He pulled the Metallica device out and held it to his ear "hello? Ah sorry-right-right I'll be right on it. Okay I'll be there soon" he hung up with an annoyed look on his face as he placed the phone back into his blazer "sorry love looks like I have to leave early. Maybe I'll see you later or another time?" I nodded a smile " I'll see you soon then, it was nice meeting you Miles" he said giving my hand one last squeeze before letting go and walking away into the dark mysterious club. I smiled to myself not yet realizing I had let him slip through my fingers. I looked down to my hand. There in my palm was a room key that read 

Tranquility Base   
Hotel + Casino   
521

-

Finally on the muggy streets I turned the key over and over in my hand inside my pocket. I really might be loosing it. The details of his face relayed in my brain. Those lips so close yet so far away. My thoughts were broken by the sound of my phone. Shit. I took it out and pressed it to my ear sighing.   
"Hello?" I very well knew who it was. I just wanted for one moment to pretend I was a normal man walking the streets littered with garbage and shit, picking up his phone.  
"Ah Miles, did you carry out what you needed to?" He asked very seriously.   
"You mean kill a guy in a bar? No I didn't get the chance"  
"What the fuck Miles! I thought I could trust you with this case! You are getting to soft on these cockroaches!" I stopped in my tracks.   
"Listen! The time just wasn't right. He gave me his room key. I'll do it later tonight alright?!"Zack sighed into the phone. Shuffling was heard.   
  "Fine, but get it fucking done. And-be carful.." I knew he meant well but god he got on my nerves.   
  "Thanks, I will. Bye" I put the phone back in my pocket and gave the key in my hand a squeeze. Time to kill some time I suppose. 

-

Soon night fell and I found myself making my way to the hotel. I was nervous. Shaky even. I looked at the key in my hand then back to the doors of the geometric building before me. It's okay, you look good! Hold on why do I care? I adjusted my collar then headed for the doors. I swung it open trying to seem confident. I made my way to the front desk. There stood a man clad in full front desk worthy attire. The buttons of his jacket shined in the dull light that only seemed to be coming from the high chandelier. His nose came to a point on his face and his eyes seemed tired but alert.   
"Ah, hello sir. How may I help you?" I looked to his name tag.   
"Hi Mark, I was wondering if you could call up to 521 and tell them I'm coming up?" I asked pulling a soft smile. He nodded.   
"Of course sir, you can head right up, hit the red button twice" What on earth could that possibly mean?   
  "Alright, thank you, have a nice day" I walked to the gold elevators. As I pushed the up button and waited. I took in my very expensive surroundings. My deducing was interrupted by the ding! of the elevator doors opening. I stepped into a familiar design. Red velvet everywhere. I fit well with it in my red leather jacket. The lights glared at me. I looked down to the metallic wall littered in buttons. The red one stuck out like sore thumb and it resembled a Ruby that had been crammed in the wall. I traced my finger over it, my rings catching the light. Here goes nothing. I pushed down and felt the elevator ascend up the shaft.   
The doors soon opened into a long hall way. The walls covered with a hold design and bright crystal lights hung in the walls. I looked to the door in front of me. 515. I was close. I went left and followed the numbers on the dark black wood doors, with there brass knobs and dark ora about them. 518,519,520,521. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was here. I felt the inside of my coat. The agency had figured out how to hide a stake in the lining of your coat with out making it detectable incase the creature got to close. Swiftly I smoothed out my hair to my liking then lifted my hand to the door. Here goes nothing. 

Knock! Knock!

I waited a few minutes lingering with my hand ready to knock again. The door was suddenly opened to reveal the man him self. His hair was no longer greased back it lay limp and silky. He was sanding in a short fringe trim Kimono and boxers. My mouth went dry.   
"I didn't think you'd really show..." he said looking me in the eye.   
"How could I not?" He smiled at this.   
"My goodness where are my manners please come in" he said realizing his fault. He stepped to the side leading me in. The hotel suite was similar to the bar and the rest of the hotel. Black and red everywhere.   
  "This is a lovely place you have here Alex" I said twirling around and taking in the whole room.   
  "Thank you, the job I have allows me to have it. Would you like a drink?" I followed him into the kitchen.   
  "I'd love one" he walked to the tiny bar in the corner of the kitchen. I pulled myself up so I was sitting on the counter. I watched as his hands steadily made the drinks. He turned to me, the drinks in hand. Standing next to me he placed them on the counter. "Thank you" I said lifting the drink to my lips. The burning of it made tears prickle at the corners of my eyes   
He looked into my eyes as he took a sip of his own. I found my own eyes tracing the entirety of his exposed skin. I couldn't tear them away even if I wanted to. His hand made its way to rest on my thigh, cementing the fact that we both knew what each other were thinking.   
  "I'm guessing you didn't come here to just chit chat?" I could feel his eyes on my lips. Mentally undressing me.   
  "Of fucking course not" I said quickly jumping from my seat on the counter and pushing my fingers through Alex's hair. He held the nap of my neck and pulled me face closer. Our lips just mere centimeters apart, breathing each other's  air. Our eyes locked for merely a split second and then finally our lips met harshly. My hand tugged on Alex's hair as he moaned in my mouth. His hands slid from my neck and down my chest his hands pushing through the openings between my buttons and running over my chest. I hissed at the cold contact. I ground myself against him causing his back to hit the counter. Quickly his fingers went to work on undoing my shirt buttons. He only made it half way down till I was lifting him up onto the counter and attaching the soft skin of his neck. He moaned at this and wrapped his legs around me holding on for dear life. His hands tugged and pulled on my hair on what little he had to grasp. His pale skin was now littered with dark hickeys which I kissed over in apology for being so rough.   
  "God-Miles please!" Alex gasped, kissing me roughly.   
  "I don't think you'll be to happy with me if I fuck you on your cold hard counter, at least your back won't" he groaned in my ear.   
  "Fine, bedroom-now" I happily obliged to his command, lifting him of the counter I went to an open door way assuming it to be the bedroom. I was correct.   
  The room was beautiful just in likeness to the rest of the building. I slowly lowered Alex down and held his hips in my slender hands. "Can I make a request?" He said through heavy lidded eyes. I kissed him gently this time. This one with meaning. My skin felt warm. His trailed to the opening of my jacket and slipped it off and tossed it on a love seat in the room.   
  "Of course, always" he grinned at this. And undid the rest of the buttons on my shirt and tossed it aside too.   
  "Good. Out of those shoes, god please get out of those pants" I kicked off my shoes and started on my pants. Alex removed the kimono. We both stood in our boxers. I found my self admiring the simple things of him bone structure, the way his hair fell, the shade of red his lips had changed.   
  "Alex, you are stunning" he stepped close to me again running his hands up my chest.   
  "And you Kane, are just breath taking" then we were back to kissing. This time more needy full of lust. We made our way to the bed falling back on it. A struggle for dominance set in soon  won by him as his him rolled against mine. My knees felt weak at the sensation. I realized very quickly how tight my pants were, Alex's hips grinned against my own making it fairly obviously Alex had become hard too. I did my best to have my hips meet his. My hands made their way to hold Alex's ass. He moaned at the gesture. Soon I felt my boxers being pulled off "enough of these" he said pulling off his own and throwing them off the bed. I drank in the sight of Alex. How the sweat on his skin made him sparkle "Miles?"   
  "Yes love?" I asked sounding more needy then I intended.   
  "I-uh-I want to ride you,if that's alright?" The very thought had me shivering.   
  "Perfectly alright with me" he smirked at this.   
  "Eager are we?" He said cocking his eye brow up "stay here, I'll be right back" Alex said giving me a sweet kiss. I laid my head back against the velvet pillows and silk sheets as Alex got up and walked to a dresser. I covered my eyes with my hands. What have I got myself into? What am I going to do? I'm so fucked.   
  My thoughts were soon interrupted as Alex Sat back on the bed. He held a bottle of lube in hand. He opened up with a concentrated look. I watched as Alex worked himself with his own fingers. I kissed his shoulder assuring him he was doing good. He grunted from the contact.   
  "I think you are good now Al" he nodded and bit his lip as he pulled out. He sighed from the loss.   
  "Please lay down Mi" I obeyed and laid down. He straddled my hips looking weak in the knees. I felt my cock twitch at the very sight. He held my length in his hand slowly came down on it. I held his hips steady loving every part of what was happening. I felt completely lost in the moment.   
  "You feel so so good Alex" I groaned.  He smirked at this trying to concentrate on what he was doing. He pulled himself up then came back down roughly.   
  "Ah fuck Miles" I was loosing it. He did it once more until he found a Rhythm. Complete bliss. I told him sweet things to in courage him on how well he was doing. His hair was a wet mess, his mouth hung agape, his eyes were blown with lust, his hands held himself up on my collar. I kissed him briefly loving the sight of him. I could feel his arms starting to tremble I started to meet him with his thrusts. Kissing his arms. He moaned loudly. Gripping tightly. "Miles do that again! Just like before!" I did it once more and Alex started crumbling before me. "I'm so so close mi" I kissed his inner elbow.   
  "Me too love, god you are gorgeous, absolutely beautiful" he leaned down and kissed me. Our lips became a mangled mess. He pulled away to sit up and reposition himself. His hips meeting my own. His head lulled back  "Cum for me Alex"   
  "Oh god, I'm-" Alex was over the edge and I followed soon after. He clasped on my chest trying to gather his breath. I heaved and sighed myself.   
  "That was-"  
  "Fucking amazing" he said in a husky voice. He rolled off and laid next to me and reached for his night stand grabbing a small black box "smoke?" He said holding out the box.   
  "Yes please" I took a cig gingerly out of the case and placed it between my lips. He followed in suit then took out a lighter. The warm glow illuminated his hand as he lit mine then his own. The smoke as he leaned back and exhaled drifted into a wispy cloud. Hours seemed to pass as we sat in the comfortable silence.   
  "You know, I know why you were originally here Miles. I'm not stupid. You're a vampire hunter aren't you?" What how did he know?! Fuck I'm going to fucking die. Well thanks for the good shag Miles but now I gotta kill you.   
  "I-I-fuck, yeah I suppose. That was my original intention. But I can't follow through. I'm sorry I lied to you. The people I work for just- if they find out they are going to kill me" Alex looked at me. His face was relaxed. He even had a bit of smile.   
  "Interesting human you are Miles Kane, having a bit of a crush on a vampire then? I think I'll have to keep you"   
  "Fuck, what am I going to do" I said putting my arm over my face.   
  "I have an idea! Listen I like you Mi, and I don't want to see you hurt and I don't exactly want to be on anyone's hit list. So why do we work together? I've got a great plan"


	3. I am human and I need to be loved

" listen, you need to convince your boss you need more time because, I, Alex turner, the manager of a very high end club, have taken you under my wing. Into the vampires nest. I want the vampire hunters off my back and you want them off yours. I say if you stay with me you might just make it out of this kid." He said looking at me with a smirk.   
  "Sounds pretty solid" I said looking back at him. I looked to where is hand lay next to me. I intertwined our fingers. More of a reassuring thing for myself.   
  "Can I ask you something Miles?" He said in a small voice as if he didn't want anyone to hear.   
  "Go a head" he squeezed my hand tightly.   
  "You never wanted this job did you?" How could he see right through me? How could a creature I've been taught to hate see right through me?   
  "No I never wanted this life. In fact this is my second mission they've ever sent me on. I fucked up on my first one and got my partner killed. It was on accident. Pushed a guys buttons to many times. I don't think my partner felt a thing" his hand found its way to my cheek.    
  "I'm so sorry Miles, I promise you I'm not like that. I'm not like the others. I never wanted this life either. I was dragged in even when I fought tooth and nail. I'd give anything to be human again. I don't hurt people. What I...eat... it's just from a hospital down the road. Which also makes me upset as well cause I know someone donated this and someone out there needs it more then I do and-" I put a finger to his lips.   
  "You are talking none sense and working yourself up" he blushed. The first time I had seen it. Alex seemed so much softer then before. He was at ease. His guard down. He knew I wasn't going to do anything.   
  "Sorry..." he said trying to stop the colour from going to his cheeks.   
"I like it, that" he looked up at me once more with questioning eyes.   
  "What?"  
  "The way you look when you blush"  
  "Oh..." his face grew a darker shade.   
  "I also like this" I said gesturing between us. A smiles spread on his face. He squeezed my hand.   
  "I like this as well" I felt my eyes drop to look at his lips once more. I leaned in once more and-

BUZZ BUZZ!

I looked to were my pants lay on the floor. I turned back to Alex whose eyes were heavy. I went to kiss him once more-

"I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular"

I looked back to my goddamn pants.   
  "Shit my phones ringing. It's-its probably Zack. Should I-do I pick up?!" I said desperately looking to him.   
  "Of course go pick it up or they will be suspicious!"I hopped out of the bed and dashed to my phone.   
"Hello?" I said into the burner phone.   
"Kane? It's Zack, did you do what need to be done?" My eyes crept over to Alex who was looking at me with concern.   
  "Alright listen, before you get made I did something even better" I said trying not to make it visible that my voice could waver at any moment.   
  "Are you serious Miles?!?? You fucked up this one too?! I should have kn-"  
"I got in. They trust me now." There was silence now. And then a shuffle.   
  "What does that exactly mean?" Good he was buying it. I could feel a smile spread on my face.   
  "Turner, he said he is going to take me under his wing. Show me how things work. I'm sure that just means I'll be his call boy but I'm in none the less. To hear secrets and find out who all the vampires are" Alex nodded at me approvingly and mouthed good.   
  " I see, well good job Mr. Kane I suppose will let this slide for now. I expect updates on what going on. Speak to you soon" and then the line was dead.  
  "HOLY SHIT WE DID IT!" I cheered turning to Al. He smiled and held my shoulders.   
  "You did amazing. I think this calls for some wine?" And indeed it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter everyone. Hopefully things will start to heat up!!


End file.
